1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fastener drivers and, more particularly, to fastener drivers that are capable of providing rotational force to fasteners having different sizes and configurations.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Fastener drivers that provide rotational motion to urge fasteners into a workpiece, come in a variety of sizes and configurations. These drivers are designed to cooperate with the size and configuration of a preselected fastener. Some fastener configurations are non-symmetrical or xe2x80x9coddxe2x80x9d shaped and present problems in providing a driver that is capable of receiving and rotating the fastener. Examples of these odd shaped fasteners include flathead, wingnut and hook screw.
Prior art drivers that are capable of rotating these odd shaped fasteners, are relegated to engaging only one shape of fastener. Further, prior art drivers have only limited tolerance for fastener dimensional variations corresponding to the preselected shape. Examples of prior art fastener drivers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,697,268; 4,724,731; 4,706,380; 3,812,894; 3,742,533; and Des. 379,420. None of these prior art devices provide a tool that will deliver rotary motion to two or more odd shaped fasteners including but not limited to flathead, wingnut or hook screw. When confronted with two or more different fasteners, two or more different fastener drivers are required. A need exists for a multi-functional fastener driver device that will deliver rotational force to a variety of fastener configurations within predetermined dimensional ranges for the respective fastener.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional fastener driver device that overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art.
A principle object of the present invention is to provide a device that allows an individual to use one tool to drive one of several types and sizes of fastener into a workpiece. A feature of the device is that it has multiple slots and apertures to receive a preselected fastener. An advantage of the device is that it replaces several drive tools with one when driving different sized or configured fasteners.
Another object of the present invention is to provide multiple hexagonally configured apertures. A feature of the device is xe2x80x9cnestedxe2x80x9d hexagonal apertures. An advantage of the device is that it allows several sizes of hex head fasteners to be driven into a workpiece with only one fastener driver.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of preventing deformation of the device when driving large fasteners. A feature of the device is a cylindrical configuration that allows the device to be forcibly inserted into a sleeve. An advantage of the device is that it is capable of driving large fasteners without damage to arm members that engage and rotate the head of the fastener.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of rotating large hook screw or flathead fasteners. A feature of the device is a preselected slot in a fastener receiving end of the device that aligns with a pair of opposing recesses in an end wall of the sleeve. An advantage of the device is that it is capable of driving the large fasteners without damage to the arm members or the fastener.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device that transfers rotary motion to a wingnut fastener. A feature of the device is a substantially xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d configured outer recess having converging side walls and a base wall. An advantage of the device is that it guides the xe2x80x9cwingsxe2x80x9d of the wingnut into snug engagement with cooperating portions of the base and side walls for efficient transfer of rotary motion to the wingnut.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that transfers rotary motion to a variety of fastener configurations including wingnut, hook screw or flathead. A feature of the device is an inner rectangular configured recess radially displaced from the outer substantially xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d configured recess. An advantage of the device is that it is capable of providing rotary motion to a variety of fastener configurations having a relatively wide range of dimensions.
Another object of the invention is to increase the area of engagement between the fastener and the device. A feature of the device is a plurality of hub engagement sectors having concave surfaces corresponding to a convex surface of a hub portion of the wingnut. An advantage of the device is that it stabilizes the wingnut as the wingnut is forcibly rotated by the device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device that is capable of forcibly driving a stud bolt, which removably receives a wingnut, into a workpiece. A feature of the device is a straight threaded second orifice xe2x80x9cnestedxe2x80x9d in a first orifice. An advantage of the device is that one tool anchors the stud bolt and forcibly tightening the wingnut upon the stud bolt.
Yet another object of the invention is to increases the area of engagement between the xe2x80x9cwingsxe2x80x9d of the wingnut and the device. A feature of the device is a sectioned base wall in the outer recess of the device. An inner planar section of the base wall engages a planar portion of the wings of the wingnut. A planar angled or alternatively arcuate outer section of the base wall engages an arcuate portion of the wings of the wingnut. An advantage of the device is that it will not deform the wings of wingnut when forcibly rotating the wingnut into a xe2x80x9ctightenedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cloosenedxe2x80x9d position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to increase the xe2x80x9cgrippingxe2x80x9d capability of the outer recess when rotationally engaging the wings of the wingnut. A feature of the device is knurled surfaces on side and base walls of the outer recess. An advantage of the device is that it increases the rotational force received by the wingnut from the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively large stud bolt receiving first orifice in the device. A feature of the device is a relatively lengthly longitudinal dimension for the first orifice. An advantage of the device is that it internally receives a stud bolt having a relatively long portion extending through and beyond a wingnut tightened upon the stud bolt. Internally receiving the stud bolt, allows the device to snugly engage the wingnut to forcibly rotate the wingnut in a xe2x80x9ctighteningxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clooseningxe2x80x9d direction.
Briefly, the invention provides a multi-functional fastener comprising a first portion having means for receiving rotary motion; a second portion integrally joined to said first portion, said second portion having means for transferring rotary motion to a fastener; said rotary motion receiving means including a shank having a hexagonal configuration, said rotary motion transferring means further comprising a hexagonal configured aperture extending longitudinally from a fastener receiving end of said second portion; a first slot for receiving a flathead fastener having a first dimensions, said first slot extending longitudinally from said fastener receiving end of said second portion; and a second slot for receiving a flathead fastener having second dimensions, said second slot extending longitudinally from said fastener receiving end of said second portion.